The Ultimate Wish
by Junior Cruz
Summary: Annabeth makes a necklace that grants any wish. What if the demigods and the bird-kids each had only one wish where they can ask for ANYTHING? Might be OOC. Maybe.
1. The Most Unexpected Thing

Heller! My name is Fernando! This is my first time writing a FanFic and my sister Aguilita Cruz helped me on this one. She made the spelling proofs. So find any, and blame her! Enjoy!

One day, some demigods were all having a great party.

Suddenly, Annabeth ran up and said "HEYHEYHEYHEY!"

"This better be good, blondie," Clarisse said.

"This _is_ important, Mrs. Sweats a lot!"

"Was that an insult?" Clarisse asked.

"Hmmm, good question, since we all know you're not _wise_ enough to know the answer," Annabeth said as an answer.

"Go ahead, Annie. Tell us what you have," Tyson said, before this got heated up.

"O.K. No interruptions, please! So I had a project, okay? We, as in my siblings and I, decided to try to find out if we can create magical stuff that grants wishes. I made a neckla-"

"BOR-RING! Annniebell, you seriously interrupted party time for thi-"

" I said NO INTERRUPTIONS, Clarisse!" Annabeth screamed. "Anyways, as I was saying, I made a necklace."

"So?" Thalia asked.

"Apparentely, you weren't paying attention, Thalia. I said we were trying to make things that _grant wishes_. I made mine a necklace. It grants ANYONE'S wishes, no matter how impossible...I think. I brought it over for a little test."

"Hmm, yes," said Percy. "So if your project fails and blows up, _no matter right_? _At least it didn't blow up important things,"_ Percy said in a mocking tone.

"Honestly, Percy. I sincerely doubt it'll blow up," Annabeth said, unconvincingly.

Suddenly, they heard a little girl scream, "MAXMAXMAX! Over here! I found the kids with a tall blonde chick!" It was a little blonde girl. 6 other people were behind her. They were winged people.

Clarisse leaned over to whisper into Nico's ear. "You see the winged teens too, right?" Nico nodded, gulping. "Good," Clarisse said.

A brunette stepped out from the group. "Greetings, non-winged earthlings. I'm Max, that emo dude is Fang, boy from Gods-R-Us is Dylan, Sir Lanky is Iggy, little blonde boy is Gazzy, and stay at least 5 feet away from him, and you just heard Angel. We heard you were testing some magic necklace. Is it true?"

"Yes," said Annabeth " I'm so intelligent , that I made it," She said it with a tone that sounded like she thought she was the Queen of England or something.

"Lemme guess, you wanna try it out, don't you?"

The tall, blond boy, Iggy, answered:"YES WE WANT TO TRY IT! WHO WOULDN'T? But the MAIN reason we're here is because Dylan here had a dream that we need to find a blond girl that has a blue necklace. He said that she would give us all one wish we truly desire. We'll do anything for it. _Anything_."

"But _kill_ each other, right Iggy?" Max asked.

"Suuure."

"O.K," said Annabeth. "Something tells me I should trust you, and I always follow that feeling. You ready?"

"Yes," everyone said altogether.

"Here goes," Annabeth said, desperately hoping nothing would blow up, not knowing that thta's exactly what Iggy wanted.


	2. Percy, Max, Thalia, Grover

**Thanks to ****Christineexx****, for being the first one to give this story a chance, and to ****Mystic Supernovae ****for being the super-second to do it too. And to my butt-head sister, for nagging me for not typing up this chapter.**

Annabeth held the necklace up.

"Ok, who goes first?" she asked.

"Me," Percy said. Max raised her hand second, then Thalia, then Grover. Nobody argued, except Clarisse, but that was in her head.

"Hmmm. What should I wish for?" Percy asked. "World peace? No more hungry babies? A makeover for Clarisse?"

Clarisse jumped at Percy and held him up by his shirt. "Maybe you should wish yourself up some-"

"_Clarisse_!" Thalia interrupted. "Don't forget there are kids here!" She said, looking pointedly at Angel and The Gasman. Clarisse nodded, reluctantly. She let go of Percy, who, by then, had figured exactly what he wanted to wish for. It was probably going to be a waste of a wish, but it was necessary.

"I wish," he started, "that Clarisse was stuck in a prep's body for half an hour."

Clarisse growled, but suddenly there was a flash of brilliant blue light bouncing off everything. When the light went away, everyone's eyes were attracted to the girl in pink that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

The girl looked down at herself, and screamed "_Omigods, omigods, omigods_! I, like, _totally_ hate you, Percy! I look like a _freakin' prep_! Omigods!" in a VERY un-Clarisse-like way. She jumped up and down, squealing, while Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend, looked horrified. Well, at least we know he liked Clarisse for herself, right?

Annabeth was pissed to see that everyone was surprised that the necklace actually worked. Who did they think she is?

Max stepped up, ignoring the squealing-like-a-little-two-year-old Clarisse, and took the necklace.

"My turn," she said, then paused to think of what to wish for_. I'm the leader_, she thought_. I can't make selfish wishes, can I? This is my only chance to really get what I want. _

Everyone watched as she raised her head, decision already made. "I wish, really_, really_ wish, that Iggy could have his eyesight back."

A radiant red shone on everybody's face. Mostly, Iggy's. Then, the vermillion color exploded, turning a million colors, and Iggy's eyes widened.

Nobody spoke. They didn't dare to. What if he said it didn't work? But then, a cry erupted from Iggy's mouth, and it was an unmistakable cry of joy. Iggy wrapped his arms around Max, and cried into her shoulder, "Max! I always imagined you with a _tan_!"

Max frowned and pushed Iggy away from her. Iggy didn't seem to care, though, because he just stared at the people in front of him, especially Thalia.

"Hey there. Are you single?" Iggy asked, slicking back his hair. In response, Thalia slapped Iggy, and grabbed the necklace from Max. "I probably deserved that, but still." Iggy said.

Thalia frowned, and then smiled at the thought of her wish. No need to think about it. She'd wished this for a very, _very_ long time.

"I truly, honestly, 100%, for realsies, wish that Justin Beiber was brutally murdered."

An electric purple* quicklyshimmered in front of the group, and then just as quick, vanished.

"Well?" Fang asked. "How will we know that it really happened?" Nobody answered.

Then, a high-pitched shriek that came from the Aphrodite cabin seized everyone's ears.

"Ashley! London! Bex! Come here! Justin Beiber was murdered! By Selena Gomez and Usher!"

Immediately, a huge pack of girls ran inside of the cabin, and 15 seconds later, all came out crying.

Thalia grinned. "Hm. Maybe that's the answer?" she said, obviously pleased with herself.

"Ok, I take it back. No wishing for somebody to die," Annabeth said. "Since Thalia already wished it, we might as well leave Justin Beiber dead." Thalia grinned fiercely, and then handed the magic necklace to Grover.

"Your turn, Goat boy."

Grover held up the necklace with awe. Then, he spoke.

"I wish…that all the litter of the world was gone!" He screamed happily.

An glowing orange like the end of the day shone, then rose up into the sky and shot like fireworks to the north, south, east, west, everywhere. Max and Dylan flew up and away, and an hour later came back saying that it had worked. That the city of New York looked perfect, so the rest of the world must too.

Grover jumped up and down, crying "Pan! Pan! If only you could see this!"

Clarisse had just about enough. She had turned back to herself, and snatched the necklace from Grover's grasp.

"My turn," she said evilly. Percy gulped. He knew the wish was going to have to do something with him, and he dreaded the moment Clarisse opened her mouth.

*I swear, this color seriously exists.

**Soooooo…. What'd you think? My sister mentioned to me that Thalia reminds her of Titsuke from BLEACH. Do you agree? Reviews, plz!**


	3. Clarisse, Dylan, Nico

**Hey! I'm so sowwy for not updating sooner. I had… complications. Agh! Don't kill me! Here! The next chapter! Put that gun away! *runs to corner and hides* Maybe now might not be the time to mention that you should read **_**Riks Valentine**_** and **_**Aguilita Cruz**_**'s stories?**

_Oh, no_, everybody thought. _It's Clarisse's turn._ Subconsciously, Max checked around for ways to escape, even though they were outside.

Clarisse looked at the necklace, staring at it, thinking of the perfect payback. Searching for ideas, inspiration. She wanted something as funny as what Hera did, sending flatulent cows at Annabeth-

And then she had it.

"I wish that Percy was a gassy cow!"

A bloody red shone in the faces of everyone, even Percy's, right before it got deformed and furry. Then- shaaa! A cow stood between Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia shrieked in a way that only she could, and instinctively kicked Percy the cow and tipped it over.

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!" Percy the Cow said, Fang and Max helping Annabeth get the cow- _er_, Percy up. In gratitude, Percy farted. Nudge couldn't help but feel pity for Annabeth, having to see her boyfriend in this condition.

Dylan removed the necklace from Clarisse's grasp, and said, "If I had two wishes, I'd turn him back to normal immediately, Annabeth. But, well, you understand, don't you?"

She nodded. Percy farted yet again. Clarisse had a great big grin on her face. She wished she could post this on YouTube, but, well, the whole demigod/computer problem….yeah.

Dylan had already thought about his wish earlier, and since killing Fang was out of the question (thanks to dumb Annabeth), he wished the next best thing. Something for him, something for flatulent Percy. Two birds with one stone, bwahaha.

"I wish that Clarisse had whipped cream on her boobs and Fang had to lick it all off!" A golden light flashed, and shot into two directions: Clarisse's boobs, and Fang's mouth.

Nice, creamy white whipped cream appeared on Clarisse's chest. She gasped, and tried to wipe it off before Fang's tongue reacted. But it seemed like there was a force field around her own chest, a weird golden one, so she just clenched her teeth and took it.

Finally, Fang's tongue reacted. It was like his tongue was attracted to Clarisse, because it practically pulled him to her. Finally, the licking began. Apparently, the necklace was being thorough in its wish-completing, because Fang licked ALL over. He was struggling to get off her, but it was impossible.

Dylan's face looked very, very satisfied, while Max's face was very, very shocked. Gazzy was just looking like as if he didn't get the joke, and Iggy was watching like he never wanted to forget this. And he probably didn't. Angel and Nudge were giggling hysterically, and so was everyone else.

The first to recover from the hysteria was Nico. Nothing was going to stop him from making this wish. AFTER a few more giggles. Once he got himself pulled together, he picked up the necklace that Dylan had dropped.

"SHUT UP!" he said, with a voice that seemed like it should belong to his father, Hades. Immediately, everybody shut up. Gassy Percy farted.

"All right," he said. He had to say this fast, before someone objected.

"I wish that Annabeth and I starred in a hospital drama!" He said all of this really quickly. He hoped that the necklace knew what he meant by his wish.

A black color, dark as death, strangely illuminated the spot where the group met, then- POOF! Everyone else was on bleachers, except for Nico and Annabeth. They were wearing scrubs, and there was a dying patient on the table next to them.

"Oh, Dr. di Angelo! The patient will die if we don't remove the nail through his heart quickly!"

"No, Dr. Chase. With our love, we can do anything, even save this patient from reaching the gates of Asphodel." He said the last because that's where the patient would be headed if they failed. But they wouldn't.

"Dr. di Angelo."

"Dr. Chase." They were getting closer to each other…..

"Dr. di Angelo.."

"Dr. Chase.."

Yes, they were about to kiss, but all of a sudden, Percy the Cow got in the middle of them before their lips touched. That brought Annabeth back down to Earth.

She walked (like a zombie) back to Thalia, who had a smirk on her face.

"I was just getting into character," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, whatever. You were about to kiss a little kid."

Fang took the necklace from the hands of Nico. He had whipped cream all over his mouth, and he was furious. No, he was very much past furious. He was rabid. He took his wings out, and with the expression on his face, he looked like The Angel of Death.

He shot a look at Dylan, and if you asked him about it today, Dylan would tell you that something inside him died at the moment.

"Now," Fang said, "it's my turn. And you, Dylan, are going to die."

**Don't you just **_**loooove**_** cliff-hangers?** **I do! You see that Review button? Push it! And push the favorites if you liked this, too.**


	4. Fang, Annabeth, Tyson

**Thalia: Enjoy the next chapter, losers.**

**Clarisse: Hey, that's my line!**

**Thalia: Don't care. Now, onto the story…**

Percy the Cow hoped that he wasn't the only one that saw the lightning flash when Fang said it was his turn. No one dared speak, except for Max.

"Fang, listen, you heard what Annabeth said. No more killing people."

He shot a look at Max. No one would stop him from getting revenge. He had to lick Clarisse's chest, for god's sake! NOTHING is worse than that. Dylan had to suffer.

"I wish," Fang said, "that Dylan…" he stopped. This was his ultimate wish. Was he really about to waste it on dumb Dylan? When he could wish for something more useful, like a safe house for The Flock? The ultimate machine gun? A LIFE SIZE POSTER OF MEGAN FOX? No, no. Dylan had to pay, even if it meant wasting his chance for the perfect wish.

"… had a stick shoved up his butt whenever he has a dirty thought about Max, or any other girl at all!" The necklace shot out a black light so dark, it hardly even seemed like a light at all, but a shadow. It shot up Dylan's butt. He felt nothing….yet.

Nico had to do it. "Max in a two-piece!"

Dylan blinked, then hollered out, "Yeeeeeooooww!" as the pen that used to be on Annabeth's ear shot up his butt. It stayed there for a good 3 seconds until it dropped to the ground. Annabeth silently vowed to never use that pen again.

Clarisse wanted a piece of this. "Thalia in her panties!"

Thalia almost pissed herself. A pen went up Dylan's butt.

"Ok, now it's my turn," Annabeth said. "I wish.." and she muttered the rest of her wish. A silver gray light shot down to the ground. A few seconds later, Luke Castellan popped out of the ground. Annabeth quickly grabbed Luke's arm before anyone could say anything. She pulled him to a safe distance, where no one could see what was about to happen.

Annabeth took one breath…..and kissed him. That was her one, _true_ desire since she was small. That was all. A simple kiss. She had to force herself to pull away, and looked at a shocked Luke. She looked down at her shoes until he shimmered away into the Underworld, gingerly touching his lips.

Once Annabeth rejoined the group, Thalia noticed a teardrop stray from her eyes, riding her cheek until it reached her chin. Nobody but little Angel would really ever know what Annabeth Chase had wished that day. She wiped the tear from her chin and croaked out, "Whose turn?"

"Me!" Tyson said. He patted Annabeth's head before taking the necklace.

"Tyson wishes that everyone had some peanut butter!" Of course Tyson would wish that. He's selfless, and he loves peanut butter. A light the color of burnt orange streaked from the necklace and landed in Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, Annabeth, Max, Grover, Fang, Dylan, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Connor and Travis (who had recently joined) and Tyson's hands. Peanut butter jars appeared in their hands. One jar landed in front of Percy, who turned human once again. He wobbled a bit, frowned at Clarisse, then picked up the jar.

"Thanks, Tyson," he said, and everyone else after that did too. Yes, even Clarisse.

"Who's next?" Tyson asked. He felt a tug on his battered jeans, so he looked down and saw Angel.

"Can it be my turn?" she asked. Max choked on some peanut butter. She did _not _want to find out what Angel was going to wish for.

"Ok. Here you go," he said, handing the necklace down to her. Angel beamed, jumping up and down.

Was Nico the only one feeling like this little girl should have not been given that much power?

**Thalia: Aaaaand that's it for today! Do you guys wanna find out what happens? Then REVIEW! **

**Clarisse: That was my line again! Wtf is wrong with you?**

**Thalia: Nothing is wrong with me, what's wrong with you? Now, could someone tell me what Annabeth wished for?**

**Me: NEVAAAAAR! So… okay, yeah, review. Adios, yo.**


	5. Not Angel, Aphrodite

**Me: Heller again, people. Have I ever said how much I love my readers? You're ALL awesome. *15 reviews so far, yes!* Alright, last time we met, Angel had the necklace. DUN- DUN- DUN.  
>Clarisse: You're stupid.<br>Me: Don't make me kill you off.  
>Clarisse: Ok, I'll shut up, <strong>_**master.**_

Angel took a breath to say whatever she was going to wish for, when suddenly:

_WWWWHHHEEEEEEEE!  
><em> 

A golden light exploded all over the place, making everybody cover up their faces. When the light died down, only half of the group knew who were standing in front of them: Aphrodite and Apollo.

"Hellooooo there, demi-gods and lowly mortals!"

"Yo, people."

Percy introduced Aphrodite and Apollo to the Flock. Apollo immediately began to flirt with Max, until Fang stood between them. Apollo backed off, at least for the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked.

"Why? Because we heard that an all-powerful necklace was out on the loose and Zeus- ooh, that rhymed- sent us to stop you!" Aphrodite said. The people that haven't gotten to wish yet groaned.

"However," Apollo said, "We are willing to supervise you, to make sure you don't kill anybody."

"Sorry, but that's already been taken care of. We said we couldn't kill people off. Anymore, that is," Thalia said.

"Ah, erg, still, we would like to supervise." Apollo said.

Nico caught on. "Oh, I get it. You guys want to wish too!"

Max was confused. "But they're gods! Can't they just use their own magic to make whatever they want happen?"

Apollo clucked his tongue. "We- unlike the necklace- are NOT all-powerful. So we decided not to take away your necklace-thingy if you allow us to join you in your…wishing."

Everyone looked at Annabeth. She _was_ the one who invented the thing.

"Hmm. Fine. I don't exactly want to get to the bad side of the gods."

"Yes!" Aphrodite screamed! "I'll start! I wish-"she said, snatching the necklace from Angel's hand- "that Hugh Jackman was here, and that he was utterly and hopelessly in love with the first person he saw foreverrrrrr!" She meant that she would be the first person for him to see. **(Hugh Jackman is the guy that plays Wolverine on X-Men.)**

Brilliant pink shone on the group's faces, and suddenly, Hugh appeared. Aphrodite squealed, and was about to jump in front of him for him to see her, but he turned away from her before he could. Instead, the first person he saw was…

"My love! I have finally found you!" he screamed at… Travis! Hugh ran to him and tried to kiss him, but since Travis didn't roll that way, he dodged.

Apollo bound Hugh to the nearest tree. Aphrodite cried out "Nooo! He was supposed to see ME first! I hate you, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes!"

Travis rolled his eyes.

"Who's making the next wish?" Nudge asked.

"Oh, it's gonna be me. I almost got kissed by a dude! That's at least what I should get!"

"Alright, bro, here you go," Connor said.

"Wish wisely," Annabeth said, deciding she was going to trademark that statement.


	6. Travis, Connor, Nudge

**Hey, people! Long time no see! Read and review, otay? Then I give you tootie, otay? **

Travis sighed, thinking about a wish that could never come true without this necklace. What did he want? Money! But in which way could he wish for money?

He smiled. He had it! "I wish that Connor and I invented Microsoft along with Bill Gates!"

Annabeth was secretly impressed as an orange light stole everyone's attention, then shot towards an unknown location.

"Ironic," Grover said. "Demigods can't use computers, yet you 'helped' invent Microsoft."

Nothing about the Stoll Bros, was really different. Travis still needed a haircut, and none of them was wearing a business suit or anything. So Connor went to the Hermes cabin and made some phone calls. 10 minutes later, he came back smiling. "Heck yeah," he said, "the money is in an account!" The Brothers high-fived each other.

Connor turned to the group. "So, who's up for lunch on us?"

Everyone's hand went up, especially Hugh Jackman's, since he wanted to be with _his man_.

Aphrodite's hand went up so fast, she smacked Apollo's face with her elbow.

"Whoopsie!" she said.

They went to the most expensive restaurant in Manhattan. Aphrodite pretended to be their mother (yes, the mother of ALL of the kids) and Apollo their father.

"Dudes," Connor said, "We should continue wishing. Since Connor and I are BOTH already rich, I'll just wish nobody pays attention to us when it comes to the necklace, kay?"

The necklace already knew what to do. It stole everybody's breath as it shone, then formed a protective magic border around them. To anyone outside it, it seemed like they were just eating.

Angel was about to take the necklace, until she heard Hugh Jackman's thoughts about Travis. _No one_ will ever know the pain of what he said that day. She had paused long enough to give Nudge a chance to snatch it away.

She closed her eyes, and quickly made a wish: "I wish I had a beautiful voice so that Sony Records can sign me a contract."

For some reason nobody still knows, Riptide shot up Dylan's butt. Thalia hoped against hope that it had nothing to do with 12-year old Nudge.

A light pink light rose from the necklace and floated into her throat.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers at Apollo and Dylan. "Sing _Knocks You Down_," she simply said. Apollo and Dylan began humming the tune, and Aphrodite motioned at Nudge to begin singing.


	7. Gazzy

**Sorry, guys, but the song won't be included in the story.**

Nudge cried when the song ended. The voice- her voice- was much more beautiful than she had ever imagined. She had thought her voice was going to be like Rihanna's, who she adored, but it came out like Beyoncé's, perfect in every way. She silently wept, nobody really understanding why, but staying silent anyway.

Even Hugh Jackman stopped his Travis-Worship long enough to whisper kind words to her. For some reason, Hugh's words calmed Nudge down, enough for her to hand someone else the necklace, before she started to bawl again.

Angel desperately reached for the necklace, but stupid Gazzy snatched it from Nudge before Angel could.

"Bullpoop!" Angel screamed, frustrated that she, _once again_, didn't get to wish.

Oh man, the next sound everyone heard was Max's jaw hit the table.

"Angel, that wasn't a cussword, but still, watch your language," she said.

Angel gave Max a glare that made even Clarisse want to pee herself.

_If I freeze the evil look on her face, _Nico thought, _I could sell it to the black market and make millions!_

To end the awkward silence, Percy spoke up. "Ahem… ok, Gaz, um, your wish?" This (sort of) broke the tension. Gazzy nodded, took a big breath, and before anyone could interrupt him, he screamed: "I wish I had the world record for loudest and smelliest fart!"

A brown light (or cloud?) drifted from the necklace to Gazzy's behind.

Everyone heard it before they smelled it. It sounded like bullets were being shot from a machine gun, or like a school bus' engine back-firing.

Then, the _smell_ hit. It was like Gazzy had spent all of his life rolling in burnt hair, rotting corpses, old cheese, cheap perfume, onions, elephant and rhino dung, dead birds, mud, rotten eggs, and armpits.

Everyone passed out at the slightest whiff of the fart, except for Iggy. He stayed awake long enough for him to high-five Gazzy and say "Awesome, dude!"

**I know, I know, another crappy chapter. But I didn't have anything for Gazzy except this, and well..**


	8. Iggy, Flygrrl

**Sorry it took me forever to upload. My sister had a killer headache, so no computer for me! **

It rained a little after Gazzy's wish. The people from Guinness World Records were actually in the restaurant, and heard Gazzy's fart, even through the magical sound proof wall surrounding the group. They awarded him for "The Loudest and Smelliest Fart."

The demigods (plus Grover and Tyson), the gods, and the bird kids finished their dinner and left. Everyone was silent, and everyone knew why: Only Apollo, Angel, and Iggy were left to wish.

Clarisse knew that these last wishers were probably the most dangerous. Iggy is a pyromaniac, so the chances of him wishing for a pony were _very_ slim. Apollo was a pervert singer, not a good combo. And Angel? She'd seen the six-year olds evil face. Let's leave it at that.

"So, who's next?" Annabeth asked.

"Ooooh! Mememememememe!" Apollo screamed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Aphrodite screamed into Apollo's ear. "I was charming a young man last week, and I almost had him. But then you told him I was married! You totally owe me for that!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, and muttered "Fine."

"Kyaaaaa!" Aphrodite squealed and clapped.

Angel tried extra-hard to look cute so Aphrodite would choose her. Cue hands behind back, pouted lips, and the biggest weapon in her arsenal: Bambi Eyes. Angel was _definitely_ getting picked. Not even Fang could resist Bambi Eyes.

"I have decided! I choose Iggy!"

_What? Iggy? That's not how you pronounce Angel!_

"Yah! I get to wish next!" Iggy was excited.

Annabeth handed him the necklace. A branch went up Dylan's butt. Fang smiled, and mentally fist pumped.

Iggy took a breath. "I wish….I wish…" _Man, should I wish that Thalia chick would go on a date with me? Nah, I can so totally do that without the necklace._

"Oh! I wish that I could always find a pot of gold at the ends of rainbows!"

Everyone groaned, wishing they had thought of that. The necklace shone a golden color (because of the wish?) and they began to look for rainbows, since it was raining.

Tyson spotted a rainbow and screamed "Follow that rainbow!" They did, and they found- what do you know- a pot of gold coins!

Someone tapped Iggy's back. He turned, and found a girl behind him. She was tall, about 15-ish, with blond hair.

"Can I use that? I've noticed you make a wish, and then your wish came true, so…can I?" **(**_**Randomness!)**_

Fang and Percy interrupted. "No! We don't even know you!"

"Well, I can't give you my real name, but call me…Flygrrl. As a code name."

"Well, _Flygrrl, _we don't need you to interrupt- hey! Annabeth, what're you doing?" Fang asked. Annabeth had been whispering into Flygrrl's ear.

"You know what?" Flygrrl asked, snatching the necklace from Iggy. "I have officially changed my wish to suit what I really want now. Blondie here just gave me a juicy idea!"

Fang's eye twitched. Percy's did too. How come neither had a good feeling about this wish?

"I wish that- OMG Hugh Jackman!- also fell in love with… Pang and Fercy."

Thalia whispered into her ear. "Oops, I mean, in love with Fang and Percy!"

An orange light blasted like a rocket off the necklace, and into Hugh Jackman's heart.

"Maybe you three should run," Angel said, speaking to Travis, Percy and Fang.

And they did just that.

**Oh, man, this was such a random chapter. Forgive me, readers! Flygrrl is real, she's an author on fanfiction, so READ HER STORIES! I'm sorry, Flygrrl, if I totally BS'd your appearance, I was too shy to ask what you really look like! oOEPICMOoOSEOo, you'll be in the next chapter! :D**


	9. Apollo, Melody

**Hiya, guys! Sorry for the long wait! I finally found my Microsoft Word icon! **

"Okay, that's it!" Angel screamed, reaching for the necklace. "I've waited for this wish way too long, guys!"

Angel jumped for the necklace, but Flygrrl raised it up in the air. Since Angel hadn't been using her wings, she didn't get the necklace.

"No! No!" Angel screamed.

Apollo grabbed the necklace. "It is my turn, little girl. How about you go next?" he asked Angel.

"No! I want to go now!"

Max sighed. "Jeez, Angel," she said, shrugging, "you can wait one more person, can't you? Everybody except Apollo and you have wished, so chill." Max looked up to look for confirmation from Flygrrl, except…she was gone. Max did a double-take, then shrugged once more. Flygrrl got what she wanted.

"Angel, you got that?"

"Annabeth in a bikini!" and "YEOW!" was all Max got in response.

Fangs smiled at Angel. "Just wait a little while longer."

"Fine," Angel huffed.

Apollo closed his eyes in concentration. _Oh boy, oh boy, what do I wish for? Playboy bunnies? No, wait, no._

Aphrodite began tapping her foot. But immediately she stopped, because then she'd ruin her Versace heels.

"Apollo, hurry, please, dear! The sky…it's _darkening_."

And she was right. The entire sky was the color of Annabeth's eyes, and Max knew that that wasn't a good thing. Gazzy began to get nervous.

"Max, you remember that time you told us to run a way when we get this weird sinking feeling in our stomachs?" His voice came out as a really high squeak.

Max gulped, feeling exactly like that too. "Yeah."

Gazzy's wide blue eyes widened even more. "I'm having that feeling right now. Max, I'm scared."

Clarisse just wanted to get this over with. She felt anger emanating from the clouds, and that could only mean one thing: A very important god was really, _really_ pissed.

"I…I wish…" Apollo began.

Percy guessed he would say _that I was the hottest god on Olympian Idol!_

Annabeth thought he would say something like _that Hebe would finally notice me!_

Clarisse really didn't care what the pervert god wished, but she found herself thinking _he's probably going to wish for a private concert with Lady Gaga or something._

"…that Daphne had never turned into a laurel tree."

_What?_

_What did he just say?_

_Who the heck is Daphne?_

A golden yellow light shined bright and soared above everyone. As soon as it hit the atmosphere, it simply disappeared.

Dylan frowned. "Maybe that wish couldn't come true?"

But Apollo just smiled. "No, it came true. You guys just can't see it." And that's all he said.

"Booooriiiiiing!" Connor yawned. "I thought you were going to wish for hot babes!"

"Yeah, man! What happened?" Travis added, imitating the frown that was on Dylan's face moments ago.

Annabeth began sweating. Why was she sweating? She was feeling like something bad was about to happen.

She looked up into the sky and as soon as she did, a huge lightning bolt exploded out of the clouds and hit the ground.

The group scattered, demigods and mythical creatures going one way, and bird kids going another.

_Holy crap, _Thalia thought as she dodged the lightning bolt. _That was one of Zeus' bolts._

Angel screamed. "No! The necklace! Where is it?!" She began searching through the uprooted flowers, crawling on her knees looking for the piece of jewelry.

Annabeth began looking for her necklace, too. It was bad news. She knew that now. She had to destroy it, quick. Zeus was angry with them for messing with the order, and now he was trying to kill them.

Lying five feet away was the necklace. Annabeth ran to pick it up, but someone beat her to it.

_It's freaking Catwoman! _That was her first thought. A humanoid cat had the necklace. Her ivory skin distracted Annabeth for a little bit, but with a shake of her head, she got her concentration back.

She scrambled to her feet. "You! Give it back! It's dangerous!" She screamed, but the girl didn't seem to hear, or even care.

"This necklace…it….feels different," the girl said.

"Yes! It holds the power to make _anything_ you want come true! But I have to destroy it!" Annabeth responded, inching her way towards the girl.

Catgirl noticed Annabeth, and clamped her had around the necklace. She shook her head, making her short blue hair swish around. "My name is Melody, and I can't give this back to you." She stuck the necklace in her fishnet stockings. "Do you know what this could do? It could cure cancer, for Pete's sake! We could end world hunger and get rid of evil dictators!" As she said this, Percy noted that she sounded like an insane person.

Max stepped closer. "The School created you, huh? How 'bout handing that over to a fellow mutant before you get your butt whupped, eh?"

Melody shook her head again. "No, sorry, you've been corrupted."

_Corupted? _Tyson thought. _What does that mea_n?

Nico started muttering to himself, and Clarisse knew that meant he was summoning the dead to take back the necklace.

"Epíthesi, stratiótes tou Káto Kósmou!" he yelled, and armed soldiers of the dead came up from the ground and promptly attacked he insane cat/human hybrid.

Max took that as her que to attack, too. They needed to get rid of that thing!

"Fang! Gazzy! Let's go!" she commanded, leading them to the psycho.

Meanwhile, Angel was spitting out every word that Max had ever warned her not to say. She'd had just about enough. She's been a good little girl, patiently waiting her turn just like everybody else. But she kept getting interrupted by someone _obviously_ lacking in the patience department.

"That's it! I quit this! I quit the Flock, I quit at making a wish! I QUIT!"

Unfortunately for her, nobody heard her at all. They were too busy getting the necklace back from a crazy cat lady.

Melody giggled. "Time for my wish!" she said as she ran.

"No! Percy, splash her with something before she makes her wish! Gag her with water!" Annabeth hissed.

"We're very freaking far away from water, Annabeth! Even that's beyond me!"

Melody screamed behind her "I wish…that I was a part of the Flock, and I was their leader!"

Grover managed to close his eyes and scream "No!" before a light the color of a nuclear explosion burst out of the necklace, slamming into every member of the Flock.

Max fell to her knees, as did the rest of the bird kids.

Annabeth switched course and ran to Max. "Max! Max! You ok? Get up, we have to beat Melody up and get the necklace!" She shook Max's shoulder, but Max would't respond.

Max was on her knees, head down, huffing like she just ran a marathon.

Annabeth knew something was wrong when Max raised her head. There was something in her eyes that told her _move, move away from her!_ And she was glad she did, because Max pulled back her fist and tried to punch her.

"_Melody is part of the Flock. She is our leader. You are the enemy."_

NO! Not Max!

Clarisse grabbed Fang by the shirt, trying not to show fear at what he might answer. "Yo! Are you out of whack, too?"

Fang grabbed Clarisse's hand and judo flipped her. Still holding her by the hand, Fang said "_Don't touch me. You are the enemy. That's what Melody taught us."_

Melody had a smug smirk on her face. "Let's go, Flock. They're not worth out time."

Apollo spoke up. "Bind!" he said as his hand shot up, making a net materialize in the air to stop Melody. But Iggy got in the way, protecting his "leader". He waved it off like nothing. "_Puh. A god like you and all you can do is throw a net?"_

"Flock! Out!" Melody yelled, and together, Max and Fang carried Melody up to the Empire State Building, with Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy right behind them. "Later, losers!" To add effect, she dropped a gas bomb on top of the people on the ground.

The bomb exploded, and Thalia's eyes watered. _Tear gas! No!_

Once the smoke cleared, and everyone was finished coughing and wiping their tears, they all looked up. They were gone.

Thalia turned to Aphrodite. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Aphrodite just shook her head. Thalia looked at Apollo. "_Bind?! Really? That's all you could do?"_

"The whole flock is insane!" Percy cried out while comforting a crying Tyson. "What are we going to do?"

Tyson wiped his eye. "We should stop bad guys, big brother!" Then he looked behind Percy and gasped.

Everyone turned, and saw Angel just standing there.

"Don't move, guys, remember, Melody—" Percy began, unsheathing Riptide.

"No! I'm…I'm still normal!" Angel interrupted, raising her hands in the air.

Clarisse studied her. "Yeah, she is. She wasn't affected, guys."

The group huddled around Angel. "How come you're normal? You're part of the Flock, so you should've been affected by her wish, too," Nico said, biting his lip once he was done talking.

Angel thought for a second. "Maybe it's because…before Melody came, I'd screamed out that I didn't want to be part of the Flock anymore," she said, raising her left hand to stop anyone from asking her anything. "That's why I'm not crazy."

"You can really just quit being part of the Flock, just like that?" Connor asked.

"I really don't know. I guess so."

_Or maybe, she never really was part of the Flock, _Nico thought.

**Sorry if you don't like how this is turning out. I had no idea how to finish the story, so I thought that I should continue it a little bit more and make them lose he necklace to an insane cat girl. Sunsets, your OC will be the next and LAST OC. She'll appear in the next chapter.**


End file.
